


Rhythm Of Your Breaths

by v2nus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blackmail, College AU, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Gigi is actually a sweetheart, I will add more tags as the story continues, LA baby, Lesbians rights, Not Beta Read, Pining, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Threats, cliche but it will get interesting, enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v2nus/pseuds/v2nus
Summary: Crystal arrives to a college, her roommate is nowhere to be found but she can hear her.Every single night.Gigi hides her vulnerability under her family’s power and sets some interesting rules for Crystal.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, background Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	1. My type

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found the motivation to write a Crygi fanfic, love em!
> 
> Please comment if you want more!  
> Please comment if you want more!  
> Please comment if you want more!  
> Please comment if you want more!  
> Please comment if you want more!
> 
> It’s the only way I can feel motivated to write and upload :)

  
There it was again. Crystal kept hearing the same sharp breaths, bed sheets getting messed up and bed creaking since night one and it was only her fourth day at the campus. It would usually last around twenty minutes, the art kid assumed, but it surely felt like a lifetime. While the noise proceeded to happen —around what felt like 1AM— Crystal would squint her eyes in frustration and quietly try to muffle her ears with the soft pillow. Everything was dark, the echo felt amplified with only one of the five senses operating.  
She felt a bit out of place but too tired and sleepy to actually care, she assumed her partner didn’t realize she was still awake at that hour.

Crystal never saw her roommate since she arrived. As soon as she woke up the mysterious girl wouldn’t be found anywhere, sometimes she wondered if those sounds were just a fragment of her wild imagination and maybe she lived alone.  
Her first week seemed to be quite usual, she would stand up, notice the other perfectly clean and organized bed, change and prepare for her class. She did get curious one time and sneaked through her roommate’s side but unfortunately no pictures, names or anything personalized could be found, well maybe in her closet but she didn’t feel like being such a creep. Was she going crazy? Perhaps.

She was a transferred student, she arrived one year later to the new college and overall she felt pretty lonely. She had to catch up on special courses so her first week was keeping her busy and mostly on the edge, no time to integrate...Which was a new experience to Crystal since she was used to hang out all the time, party with her close friends and generally chill while amplifying her social circle. Missouri was her safe place, something that embraced her like a protective mother, she grew up in a small but cool town therefore the sudden urge to get a better education in LA threw her off the charts, she never got the chance to even visit it properly.

The next morning she had quite an encounter, she was walking to the cafeteria while reading some papers when she crashed against something..well, someone.  
She looked up confused at the sudden touch and her cheeks blushed from embarrassment.

_Great way to meet new people, Crystal._

The other girl stood in front of her for a while before smiling and apologizing.

_What was she even sorry for?_

“Hey, sorry I zoned out I hope I didn’t destroy you” she sarcastically said while putting away her phone.

“I-No it’s fine really, I walked into you, sorry....ugh I’m Crystal by the way, I’m quite new”  
She awkwardly replied while offering an apologetic smile and playing with her hair in an attempt to ease the tension.

The black haired girl pulled her in a brief hug, warming the Missouri student’s heart at the cordiality.

“Just Crystal? I’m Jaqueline Cox just like Courteney Cox, but you can call me Jackie”

“Nice to meet you, I love me some Monica Geller”  
She patted on her back before pulling away.  
“Crystal Methyd. Please don’t judge me, my parents didn’t realize the name before it was too late”

Jackie snorted while shaking away her smile, but eventually both of them shared a good laugh.

“Girl maybe it was intentional, you never know”

“I swear they cursed me then, but at least it fits my aesthetic”

“No doubt on that, do you listen to girl in red?”  
She confidently asked after eyeing her outfit: a long sleeved floral shirt paired with jeans and Dr. Martens, along with different golden rings and earrings.

The curly girl froze for a second and gulped hard, she prayed she wouldn’t get assaulted by her only acquaintance for being lesbian, but she didn’t plan to hide herself in Los Angeles either.

“Yeah” her voice came out a little softer than expected and her mouth dried, why was she this nervous when she was usually very confident?

“Cool! Hey don’t get so tensed up, we’re on the same boat”  
A hand stroked her arm in a motherly way, relaxing the nerves. It made her feel at ease and the butterflies in her stomach finally stopped, making Crystal breathe regularly again.

“Well the odds are exceptional, I bump into a stranger and discover she’s also lesbian”

“Maybe you’re the main character, but don’t get your hopes up as I have a girlfriend” she winked to which Methyd responded with a casual fist on the arm.

“Bold of you to assume I was flirting”

“I mean hey I wouldn’t blame you, look at this” she playfully shown off her body.  
“But if that was you flirting it would have been pretty terrible, not gonna lie” Jackie put her hands up in defense while the corners of her mouth slightly raised.

“Don’t worry about my flirting skills, I’m well packed”

“Well that sounds like something a straight male would say”

* * *

After getting to know each other they exchanged phone numbers and decided to join the persian student’s friends in the cafeteria. Crystal for the first time felt right and light, she oddly missed human interactions that didn’t require study. She was so excited to get to know the others, she could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins with every step, the girl could really use a break.

They arrived to a table with 3 other girls, they seemed pretty fun while they approached Jackie and hugged her as if they didn’t see her just yesterday.  
“Hey guys let me introduce you to Crystal Methyd, I just met her”

Crystal waved her hand with a big smile plastered, before each girl either embraced her or shook her hand.

“Hey girl I absolutely love your haircut! So eighties! I’m Jan” an incredible smiley blonde girl came to her, she looked so genuinely extra.

“Oh thank you! You’re so cute yourself!”  
She excitedly told her while hugging her before Jackie let out a cough making them pull apart. Jan rolled her eyes before her shoulders were captured by the persian girl. Her playful jealousy always made her heart flutter.

“This is the girlfriend I was talking you about”

Crystal’s lips formed an “O” before clasping her hands together. “You guys look adorable! Visual couple”

They thanked her before Jan started questioning her if she had other girlfriends. While the lovers were bickering, Crystal shook hands with Heidi and Widow, both of them super welcoming and talkative. She found it cute how Heidi would soften most words because of her adorable teeth gap. Widow was extremely loud and full of jokes or word plays, which brought the Missouri girl back to her hometown, she reminded her of a dear friend, Lux.

While they were sitting Crystal kept zoning out, not because she wasn’t interested in the conversation but because she saw a particular girl that made her eyes sparkle with each step she took. Long light wavy hair, it looked freshly blown out; tall, long legs highlighted by heels. Her silhouette seemed unreal, she was circled by a few other gorgeous girls and when she thought she couldn’t find her more attractive, she smiled while talking to her girl friends. Her whole heart felt like aching, her breath became irregular and she couldn’t stop staring at —what she considered— the goddess. The subject looked sculpted with how sharp and clean her features were, a flavorful art creation. The way her body carried her clothes was so delicate and tight around the right spots.

Widow was the one who snapped the artistic girl back to Earth.   
“Are you okay? You look flushed” her eyebrows tightened together.

Crystal almost jumped startled, she dramatically put a hand to her chest and broke her own staring contest.

“God yes I’m okay, I’m like so fine now. Yep totally I’m one hundred percent fine”

The girls gave each other a confused look before Jackie put a hand on her knee and leaned in worringly.

“I don’t want to be that person but....forget her”

She let a sound of confusion and turned her head towards her new friend, while blush spread onto the tan skin. 

“That girl is not worthy of your attention, trust me she will ruin you if you keep staring like that”

Jan opened her eyes wide before covering her mouth with a hand, shook from the realization.   
Heidi had a similar reaction and she mouthed the girl’s name to Jackie before receiving a disappointed nod.

“Nuh-uh girl I ain’t gonna let you be destroyed by her, nope, don’t fuck with miss universe”  
Widow intervened making Crystal furrow.

“Guys can you please explain? I’m too dumb for this”

Heidi sighed before raising awareness.  
“Gigi Goode. She is one of the most well known people around college”

“We aren’t in high school” she snorted.

“Gigi is powerful here. Her father pays a major tribute to the college, therefore they let her family decide on a lot of things”

Widow continued.  
“Basically if she doesn’t tune with you, she can get you expelled in seconds”

“That sounds like...a daddy’s girl”  
She mumbled before the girls agreed.  
“But what makes her so bad? Is she like a mean girl or something?”

“Well there are rumors she slept with her friend’s boyfriend and then blackmailed her to keep her shut”  
Jan explained and Crystal found herself getting sick.

“She...doesn’t act horribly in public, you would never see her throw coffee, calling people losers or use slurs but there are stories from possible victims of the Goode’s red hand”

The new girl listened attentively and brought her gaze once again on the blondie, not understanding how such a graceful person would be able to do the worst.  
She couldn’t help but stare at the beauty and trying to imagine her in such contexts.  
How would she look angry? Is she expressive in arguments? Would she call her a dyke?  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde mistakenly looked at her, getting surprised by Crystal’s stare. She kept her eyes glued as if she was questioning something, till the curly head realized it and looked away, feeling her cheeks literally on fire. She was able to daze her eyes anywhere but there.

“Girl what’s going on? We just told you to not stare, what happened now?”

“I-I didn’t-“  
She wasn’t able to finish her phrase from the embarrassment occurred. She didn’t listen to the girls’ advice, Gigi Goddess knew about her existence and now she was worried something might happen, she was ready for future excuses, apologies, threats and eventual expulsion.

“I’m sorry I don’t feel so well guys, let’s catch up later okay?”  
Before the others could answer, Crystal was already out. She walked to her dorm and let the anxiety disappear by itself along with her cherry colored cheeks. She felt like crying from the overwhelming emotions, and maybe she did but as she fell asleep everything just shut down, no thoughts, no worries, just peace.

Little did she know Gigi stared at her until she left the cafeteria. 

* * *

Crystal woke up around two hours later, feeling nothing but dizziness before realizing she skipped class. She groaned and lazily got up, after checking the time she noticed different missed calls from Jackie and other unknown numbers that were probably her new friends.  
She pressed the contact and reached to her, but her call was denied, probably because she was busy. She sighed and exited the dorm to reach her next classes, the sleepy mood slowly slipping away.

While walking down the hallways she kept remembering those beautiful eyes, painted by amazing makeup. She could feel her heartbeat speed up again and she cursed herself, feeling disgusting. Crushing on a straight daddy’s girl? Crystal hit low.  
Just as she was thinking about it, Gigi showed up unexpectedly, she was alone this time with her back pressed against a wall. There were a few people around the hallway thankfully, otherwise Crystal would have probably dug her own grave. She stole a glance at her, such a mistake because the other looked at her as well and raised an eyebrow.  
Crystal’s eyes widened and she kept walking, keeping her head straight.

_Fuck fuck fuck not again. Sorry I’m looking at you just because you’re pretty so it’s kind of your fault._

Gigi straightened herself and speeded up her pace to stop right in front of the new student. She froze, unable to process the figure that dominated her world.

“Hi” she smiled, but it didn’t feel genuine.  
Crystal gained confidence and tried to finish this quickly.   
“How can I help you?”

“Well that’s not needed. What’s your name?”

Crystal thought. Was she gonna get expelled if she gave her name out? She gulped hard before sighing and gaining back her lost strength.

“Crystal Methyd. Why?”

Gigi didn’t seem to react any way regarding her name, as the girls said, she didn’t act anything but classy in public.

“Cool. Why do you keep staring?”

“Is staring prohibited by the Goodes?”  
She calmly asked but couldn’t control her forming grin. Damn was she feeling powerful.

Gigi was taken aback.  
“No need to be so defensive, I was just wondering”  
She crossed her arms while keeping a laid back expression.

“Well then, you’re visually attractive. That’s the reason. Got a problem with that?”  
Despite how confident she sound Crystal’s heart was going to erupt.

The taller girl opened and closed her mouth in disbelief.  
“I’m sorry but I make no exceptions when it comes to creeps, guys or girls. It would be better if you stopped”

“Oh don’t worry, a straight dangerous girl isn’t my usual type. What, are you going to blackmail me for looking at you?”  
She smirked while the fear of losing her place in education grew.  
She regretted her comeback but didn’t want to become such an easy prey.

Gigi wasn’t having any of that and pulled her chin up with a steady hand making their eyes meet. With that action Crystal felt less and less in control, while her blush found place again. She felt sick for feeling like this around a disrespectful person.  
The blonde one noticed the scarlet spreading and whispered keeping eye contact.

“I don’t know. It seems like I’m really your type” 

With that, she pulled away and walked in the opposite direction of Crystal.  
She couldn’t tell if her new “enemy” felt disgust, anger, or if she was flirting with her. Her emotions didn’t traspire but the last one was definitely scratched away from the possibilities.

She stood there, wondering if anyone saw that. Wondering what will happen next.   
She was proud of herself for standing up though, Gigi clearly wasn’t used to comebacks. She grinned entertained before walking away.


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you’d like more!!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!!
> 
> this was a bit of a filler chapter but also a big step to see things go dooown cause we need drama! oh and this story will prolly have lots of 18+ scenes so if you are not comfortable with that it’s better if you don’t read it <3

6PM, Crystal stared at her screen. After some minutes of boredom she suddenly remembered Jackie didn’t call back, which was a bit worrying to tell the truth. Her digits quickly made it to the contact list and pressed her name.

_«Hello?»_

_«Jackie! You didn’t call back»_  
Her voice let out some sadness, the iranian girl chuckled. If she had to compare her to an animal, Crystal was definitely a puppy.

_«I’m sorry, I had some issues. Are you okay now?»_

Flashbacks of when she ran away to her dorm flashed through her mind.

_Ew. Cringeworthy as a first impression._

_«U-Uh yeah sorry about that. I’m very emotional»_  
She bit her lip embarassed.

_«It’s okay honey! No need to be sorry. Would you like to meet?»_

She thought about it, should she tell her about her sort of fight with Gigi? Or would that concern her too much and cause problems?  
She opted to just open up so she could create a strong bond based off trust.

_«Sure, I have news you might hate. Will you bring Jan?»_

Jackie felt curiosity arise, of course along with worry. Knowing how impulsive Crystal was she had the worst thoughts for sure.

« _No, she is working on some songs. She loves to sing»_

_«I want to hear her one day! That’s so cool! But wouldn’t she get jealous?»_

_«Don’t worry, she won’t, I’m usually the jealous one of the couple»  
_ They both chuckled. Crystal hoped she wasn’t getting in the way of anything.

_«Gotcha. Where do you wanna meet?»_

_«There is this one isolated place you’ll love, let’s meet at the entrance and from there I’ll guide you»_

_«Can’t wait! Thank you gps, see ya in two minutes then»_

They said goodbye and ended the call. Crystal got up of her bed, zoning out looking at where her roommate was supposed to be. She sighed at the missing spot, where was she all day? And how come Crystal could never see her? Sometimes she thought her partner had some sort of double life, which could explain all the early sneaking and perfect timing to not be caught.

She kept musing about it while making her way to the outside. The sun was still bright and it was overall peaceful. She let out a sigh of pleasure at the warm sensation that hit her body. No stress, no missing rommate, no exams, no interrupted sleep.  
All lasted until Jackie hugged her from behind, causing Crystal to jolt and turn around ready to punch any possible creep. She grew up in a household where self defense was highly talked about, since her parents discovered she was into her same sex they made sure to warn her about possible problems and fights. They raised her to be strong and conscious of world issues.  
Jackie backed up almost scared, surprised by the quick reflexes.  
After their eyes met the curly head left out a relieved sound.

“Jackie! You can’t do that without a warning”  
She whined while her heart rate calmed down.

The iranian girl laughed at the cuteness, apparently she was easily scared.  
“Then stop zoning out! What’s on your mind?”  
She went to her side gesturing her to walk to the desired spot.

Crystal looked down at the sunlighten ground, while different images showed up.

“Too much, really. But uhm...listen, what I will tell you won’t please you at all”

Jackie’s eyes kept staring at her with curiosity. She bit her inner cheek.

“You can tell me anything, really, I’m no one to tell you what to do with your life”

Crystal smiled sadly, before taking the other hand and squeeze it gratefully. 

“I didn’t listen to your advice and now I may or may not have caused a series of problems”  
She said while looking at their clasped hands. She felt ashamed for not considering her friends’ words, while all they tried to do was to make her safe.  
Jackie waited patiently, rubbing a thumb on the tensed tissue to make her relax. She wanted the girl to feel comfortable.

“I talked to Gigi. We fought? I’m not sure. She knows who I am now, I kept challenging her....It was satisfying to me but I’m confident it wasn’t the same for her”

Jackie’s breath stopped for a second, she felt her chest tighten. She made sure to process the information before giving out her own opinions in a delicate way, the last thing she wanted was to make Methyd curl in herself.

“Okay..” she whispered gaining back control on her voice. “How did that happen though? Did you approach her?”

“Hell no, she was the one looking for me. It felt like she purposely waited in a spot to catch me”  
She felt insecure with her own sentences, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Catch you for what? Did she know we talked about her or...” she trailed off the rest waiting for a response.

“Well we might have made eye contact. Two times. The first one was pretty long”

Jackie put her free hand on her forehead, massaging the tight spot in an attempt to calm her nerves before an headache could appear and alternate the way of expressing her thoughts.

“Okay. Did she directly threaten you?”

Crystal shook her head. “No. She basically implied I was a creep for staring at her, I told her she’s not my type anyways and she claimed the opposite insinuating I actually liked her. Then she went away”

Jackie raised an eyebrow questioning this rebel nature of the girl she was walking side by.   
“You really kept her on the edge huh?”  
She chuckled feeling kind of content that someone was able to give her a hard time.

  
“Well sounds like she was just answering your comebacks, if she likes a good challenge she won’t make you move out, don’t worry”

“You think so?” Crystal hopefully asked, wondering whether she was telling the truth or just coating the reality with sugar.

“This is a new battlefield for her as well you dork, I don’t think anyone ever bothered fighting her back”

Crystal smiled to herself. She wasn’t going to let Gigi win over her confidence, she was ready to keep it up.  
The missing time to arrive at the location was spent in silence, with some students’ voices coming from afar. The fresh wind crashed against her curls and skin causing pleasant goosebumps and a slight frizz.

“Here we are, isn’t it extremely pretty?”  
Jackie asked showing with an opening arm the view.  
There was a single wood bench in front of what looked like a small river, grass covered beautifully the ground underneath them. It was pretty far away from the college structure but absolutely worthy to spend some nice time of calmness in.

“It’s beautiful” she breathed out and slowly walked to the bench. Inhaling the fresh air she could feel her heart growing bigger with happiness, she dissociated from the modern life and relaxed enjoying the water harmonies. Jackie soon followed her and sat down next to her. Everything felt rural and welcoming.

Probably ten minutes passed and Jaqueline couldn’t stop what came next out of her mouth.

“But isn’t she your type?”

It came totally unexpected, Crystal thought the argument was over considering they didn’t mention it afterwards. She sat down more comfortably bringing one leg to her chest while the other foot was placed on the ground.  
She reflected for a while, chin touching her knee.

“I don’t know. Personality plays a big part in my liking and well, with what you told me I could never fall in love with someone as cold as her”

Jackie hummed while looking at the other lost expression.

“But it’s not important, we’re two different worlds and I don’t experiment with hetero girls. I have morals”  
She smiled before looking at Jackie and noticing how her face was intensely thoughtful. She reached out to stroke her hand.

“Hey mom, what’s happening?”

She shook her head denying herself from speaking. Crystal eyebrows sulk in worringly so she tried to make her feel comfortable just like she did with her.

“Jackie...I know we only know each other since a day but I feel close to you already so if you have anything to say just spit it out”  
She wasn’t that good with words and she was aware of it, but seeing her in that state turned on her preoccupation to the point where she needed to act like a real friend.

“That’s a problem...I have this one thing in mind that’s morally wrong and unfair but I need to try it to settle my conscience”  
She was shaking from fear and Crystal found herself dead in the water, all she could do was caress her hand and arm to create a safe wing.  
“What’s on your mind?” She reused her friend’s question finding it a good approach.

“If I tell you there’s a chance you will cut me off your life already, Crystal, I can’t lose you, not so soon at least” She joked at the end to comfort herself or the other female, who knows.

“That’s not gonna happen Jackie! You are the first person I met here and to be frank, I don’t feel like losing such a fun friend and be the lonely gay weirdo of the college, it doesn’t suit me”

“Well...It’s just an unfair request and I’m pretty sure it goes against your morals”  
She whispered lowering her face ashamed.  
“You know what, nevermind”

“Jackie..” she started with a warning tone to which she gave up instead of making this a much bigger issue than what it actually was.

“Would you kiss me?”

Crystal could see anything coming but this question. She stopped her mind thoughts while staring at the persian face with furrowed eyebrows.   
She had so much to say, so much to ask but all she could blurt out was a name, the key of everything.

“Jan?”

Jackie sighed, starting to regret her bold decision of making her new friend decide to help a —morally speaking— cheating episode.

“I really like Jan, we’ve been dating for around six months now but since I bumped into you I cannot avoid intrusive images. I need to figure out if my fresh feelings of attraction for you are stronger than my love for Jan”

Crystal nodded at the confession while doubts arised. “What happens if you...well enjoy the kiss shared with me?”

“I’m not going to ask you out, it would be too weird for you. But I would break up with Jan to avoid leading her on while my interest for someone else grows”  
Jackie hoped her wording was right and her pure honest emotions transpired.

Crystal groaned at the frustration of her inability to make decisions. This would be just a kiss to her but it would be meaningful to the other one and the verdict whether her relationship will continue or not. But saying no while knowing her friend’s secret wouldn’t help neither one of them.   
If she doesn’t break up with Jan she would have cheated and seeing how adorable and charismatic she was at the cafeteria Crystal will always feel guilty of what happened and possibly break a future friendship.

“You can say no, Crystal I will just find a way to figure it out myself, I know this is unfair to ask”

“It is” she replied while pressing her lips in a fine line, staring at the girl who slightly backed out with remorse eating her alive.

“I’m sorry” she said before standing up but her action was quickly interrupted by Crystal’s hand who managed to grab the other’s wrist and make her sit down once again.

“I’ll do it but either way this must never arrive to Jan’s ears”  
She said seriously, surprising Jackie who nodded in agreement.

The curly girl got closer, putting a hand on her cheek. They both closed their eyes, one shaking in regret and the other in anticipation. The gap got quickly fulfilled, a soft kiss planted on the iranian girl’s lips. Slow paced, Jackie’s heart fluttered. But Crystal wasn’t satisfied with this, if she was going to kiss her, it was going to be right and complete. She bit on her lip and soon their tongues met. While one saw that just as another intimate interaction, the other saw that as a blissful act.   
Once they were out of breath they distanced themselves, Crystal sadly smiling for what she just agreed to do.   
“I hope that cleared your mind”  
She softly whispered before standing up and getting back inside, taking all her time to walk through the gorgeous green and perhaps to forget her indecency towards Jan.

Jackie was left alone and she took that time to meditate about her feelings and her relationship with the passionate lover. What she hoped for was that her choice would never backfire her. Quite a goal to complete.

During all of this there was a third watcher that nobody knew about. Did Crystal just sign out her freedom?

* * *

She spent a few hours in the library after having lunch in order to study and catch up with the program. She kept getting so distracted by her past actions that she was able to finish only at 1AM. She looked at her phone in disbelief and after stretching out she left the spacious room, still filled with a few students who were just playing videogames with the computers.  
Lazily she reached out to her room, complete darkness surrounded her, she assumed no one was there as usual and turned on the lights to change into more comfortable clothes. She wasn’t expecting to see a girl laying there, she actually got scared for a second before finally realizing it was just her mysterious roommate.

_I knew she actually existed!_

She was so excited, she was sleeping with her back to Crystal and a blanket messily wrapped around her lean figure. She gulped not knowing what to do, should she wake her up and introduce herself? It was probably the last time she will be able to catch her for some reason and she really didn’t want to waste the opportunity.  
She quietly walked closer to the edge of the bed, trying to peek out a maybe known face. All she could see was long hair, a lot of exposed fair skin and a very attractive side profile.  
That’s when it hit her. She backed out in realization as her eyes widened in shock.

“No fucking way” she whispered while her trembling hands made it to her hair in distress.

“Gigi Goode?” she said maybe a little too loud as she saw the body moving to face her side. And yes, it was definitely her. That’s when Crystal held her breath tightly secured, the fear of waking her up and ruin her college life was growing too much to her liking. She didn’t move, instead she kept the awkwardly painful pose for a while in order to keep a quiet environment around the sleeping beauty.

_She’s so naturally mesmerizing oh my._

She could notice her inert figure moving just slightly, shifting to a more comfortable position. Crystal finally calmed down and turned off the lights, deciding it was for the best that they didn’t discuss about it. The fact that the curly haired girl knew about her identity was definitely going to be an advantage in the future so it was better for her to act ignorant at least for the night.

Time passed. Crystal was on her bed with the conscious thought of Gigi Goode sleeping a few meters away. She couldn’t rest as she desired, part of it was because of the uncomfortably warm day clothes and part of it because she knew what could happen anytime soon and she needed to be awake to achieve her plan, timing was essential. She could feel her pulse everywhere in her body, from her ears to her neck and it was going unhealthily fast.  
What she was going to do wasn’t remotely right but it was a long day full of bad decisions so she convinced herself she had to accept it and deal with it, there was no going back.

_Future Crystal will thank me in extreme situations._

She wasn’t sure how to exactly make it work but she was confident it would come in handy once she would find out more about the blonde’s life.  
She painfully waited, eyes slowly ceasing under the now heavy absence of light, everything was just making her more tired. 

It all started like the build up of a song, everything took an irregular rhythm, which will become Crystal favorite tune.  
Cotton fabric shifting.  
One short breath.  
More short breaths.  
Silk fabric friction noises.

Crystal’s eyes shut open and she suddenly felt too hot, too wrapped around her clothes. She sneakely pressed the red button on her phone screen, starting to record the audio. She felt guilt that was soon replaced by embarrassment and anticipation.  
She never felt this way while listening to the girl, but knowing it was her changed her point of view completely. Now she knew how the other one looked like and how she acted at such an intimate vulnerable moment. Gigi Goode was objectively attractive but for some reason her beauty was enhanced in Crystal’s eyes, she couldn’t help but find her hot. Staying there, fully awake while listening to her was a challenge. Her body was in flames and now the definition of hot and bothered. She completely disliked her natural reactions, she couldn’t nor wanted to be physically attracted to a girl like Gigi, she was so irritated with her own self that she kept cursing her brain out.

The air was becoming too thick to even breathe in, she was scared to get caught by the girl in pleasure, but even if it happened they were both at ridiculous situations. Crystal’s self control was admirable but some not so chaste images flashed in front of her wondering how the other’s expression could be, how would she react if it was her giving her body a good time.  
The combination of a summer hot climate, awful noises coming from the other side of the room and heat emaning from both of them was fatal.

At one point her roommate had the audacity to let out a soft moan as if she knew she was giving a show to the cameras. Or to some listening ears. Or both. Crystal’s senses froze, she was pretty sure it was her first time being so vocal, or maybe the other times she didn’t care enough to pay attention to the smallest details. That sound was something that will remain impressed on her memories for a while, no doubts.

At what she assumed was midway she stopped the video, thinking it was more than enough evidence needed. She slowly forced herself to sleep, ignoring her prohibited crush’s last exhales plus body shifting and pressuring her nerves to pay no attention to the intimate throbbing that had her figure aching for release.

_I call it a day_


	3. It’s in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you’d like more!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!  
> Please comment if you’d like more!  
> so i can keep myself motivated ❤️
> 
> this chapter doesn’t have a lot of crygi moments but I want to take things slowly and let you deeply know about the characters’ feelings and such! :)  
> also it’s a bit longer than usual, I feel like with each chapter my writing style is becoming more serious and therefore detailed! have fun <3

Gigi woke up as usual at 6AM knowing the other one would still be in her dreams. She drowsily stood up and looked to her left, noticing how her roommate was fully dressed. She was such in a messy position with the bed sheet kicked all the way down to the ground, the cream white and cobalt shirt unbuttoned till the start of her cleavage that let the glowy mocha skin come through and the belt on her jeans all open up with the metallic part hanging to one side.  
The golden haired girl wondered if maybe she had a few extra drinks that drew her to that after party state.

She furrowed her eyebrows and remembered how last night Crystal wasn’t already in her bed, which also led to the possibility of her finding out Gigi. She heavily exhaled letting any emotion out, it was way too early to already program her life. Sometimes she believed the curly girl didn’t even want to discover about her roommate since it was quite weird that she never woke up before her on purpose. But maybe that was for the best, the less interactions the better. Yesterday she asked for her name even if it was already familiar with the blonde, she was confident Crystal learnt about them sleeping in the same room and that was the reason why she kept staring.

The reason why Gigi kept tracking her schedule in order to avoid Crystal was because she didn’t aim to be a target. Being roommate with someone meant being seen as weak, always at the other part’s mercy. Sleeping was necessary to function but also extremely scary to the Goode. During an unconscious state her partner could be doing anything: from harming to making fun of her. She never shared a room during the new college year until the curly head came and destroyed her peace. In the past she shared horrible experiences though that involved humiliation and assault. She remembers a specific night that haunts her.

  
An icy drop of sweat on her forehead. Muffled female voices. Troubles with breathing.  
Gigi suddenly woke up in panic, trying to deeply inhale an exhale, chest raising up as much as she could. She opened her eyes and she could see a light that brightened two girls’ faces. She was scared. Gigi tried to stand up but couldn’t, both her hands and legs were tied with some itchy material, rope she assumed. She kept giving it a shot, trying to distance her wrists but nothing happened, pain started to hit her nerves instead.  
She could feel her blood rush, sweat increasing and eyebrows furrowing in a worried expression. She tried to talk, another failure as her mouth was covered in a sticky duct tape. The sound of her own struggle arrived to her ear drums, surprising herself by the impact. Her lips started hurting as well with every movement, they were dragged by the material and she could feel them burn. It’s like they were supposed to stay perfectly still in a certain position.

Light sea eyes with pupils minimized by the harsh light darted to two familiar visages, one of them was her roommate, the other one some girl she has already seen in one of her classes but never bothered to care about.

“Shh hey it’s okay, we’re here it’s okay”  
One of them silented her attempts of speaking, caressing her cheek with a delicate touch almost grooming her into being a prey. Gigi shifted away her face angrily, she could feel her veins in the neck becoming more prominent.

“Now Gee don’t be so annoyed! We are not going to hurt you”

Fear kept growing inside her chest. She watched too many movies to know that sentence didn’t mean anything. Was this really happening? She felt trapped, she just wanted to bury herself in a deep torpor, her muscles were so dense, she could feel them slumping into a black hole.

“Right, we just want a deal okay?”  
The other girl returned and waited for a response from the blonde, which didn’t arrive. A sharp sound echoed through the room. It bounced off every wall until it dissipated. She slapped the victim. Blood was rushing to the spot, making her feel needles stinging into the skin each second passing.

“It’s rude to ignore us Gee”  
Hearing the high pitched voice she murmured and nodded, agreeing to whatever deal they had in mind. She was not going to cry, no matter the pain the inflicted her, she was not going to look weaker than what she already was. They already had her tied up so crystal tears racing on her cold skin weren’t necessary.

“Great that’s how I like you!” she pressed a wet kiss on her wintry cheek, making Gigi bite her tongue in disgust and annoyance. Her body was sick, every signal was causing her to have a negative response.  
The windows of her soul were fiery with acrimony, stormy irises were creating a ring of intoxication.

Her roommate chuckled at the venting, finding her passion to triumph admirable.  
“We all know what percentage of power your father holds in this institution, so you have to do us a favor”

“But before that, we need to make you do something. You will record a video saying a certain thing, we will hold it until you respect the deal and once you’ve done it we will delete it. Avoid your responsibility and we will leak it to every student, ruining your friendships, future relationships and reputation”

That’s how Gigi’s rumor started. In the video she stated she slept with her best friend’s boyfriend, held her nude pictures and threatened her to publish them in order to stay silent about what happened. They forced her to add that her friend’s boyfriend preferred herself anyways and that maybe she should learn how to satisfy him.  
She gave a fake apology to make it seem real and amplified her argument by saying she was really tempted and couldn’t help herself.

All of that while the crazy students watched with their eyes glisten with ghoulish excitement and showed her a razor blade, dramatically touching one of their necks, making sure Gigi saw the pressure increasing and what could happen to her, in order to invite her to not mess it up by mentioning anything about them. 

The girls wanted an easy degree with minimum effort but her father couldn’t corrupt the system to that level, because apparently it would hurt the school’s pride. They sent the incriminating video to Jaida Essence Hall, her best friend and of course she leaked it to the whole school knowing she didn’t actually have nudes; both of the “kidnappers” changed college to avoid possible problems. When Gigi asked her dad for that favor she didn’t really specify the reason, he assumed they were her friends.

Nowadays she kind of regretted not legally reporting them but who would have believed her? There was no proof. She would have seemed weak and easily targetable. If no one believed her then she would have been considered crazy. Her family made her so attached to her dignity and notoriety that she couldn’t lose it, the possible consequences of charges, the press discovering about it and the Goode’s name getting besmirched were ubiquitous, even just the thought of it could make her physically shiver in fright.

After that, her social life went downhill. Her seven years long best friend cut her off, she lost a big group of people who didn’t trust her anymore and she made herself tons of enemies.  
Lots of guys avoided her because she was considered a problem inducer, others desperately tried to flirt with her calling Gigi _“spicy” “hot psycho” and “surely good to fuck”._  
Some of them stated to have successfully slept with her and invented all kinds of sexual stories around her. They bragged about her as if she was a prize.

People found this as an opportunity to spread more misinformation about her and Gigi never said anything regarding those claims, she ignored them and continued with her life. She managed to delete the original video thanks to some underground—well paid—software engineer, but some people still held a copy.

What hurt her the most is that her closest friends didn’t even try to listen to the truth, did they really neglected the crimson rash across her cheek and irritation around the girl’s soft lips from the abuse? Her family saw the recording as well, they were disappointed but as she was already an adult all they could do was guide her into safety and morals, they didn’t give her a chance to explain but Gigi didn’t even try, she just accepted her parents’ advices and incorporated them into her lifestyle.

She grimaced in disgust as the fresh memories resurfaced, a slender hand brought on her dried lips, trying to contain herself from disgorge.  
She perceived she was shaking, something that happened whenever she was overwhelmed with emotions. She had to lock them out forever. Before exiting the room Gigi couldn’t help but steal a glance at Crystal, a simper almost taking place on her expression. She looked endearing with her disordered spirals all over her face and pillow. Maybe she fixated her eyes a little too long because she saw her body shifting and letting out a discontent moan, nightmare perhaps? That broke the blonde’s trance state who opened the door with no looking back.

* * *

As Crystal woke up she was ran over by warmth, clearly her body overheated during the night and she was feeling quite dizzy. She felt her stomach fluctuate, causing nausea to rose to her throat. She felt like crying from the sickness, getting up was a challenge and in the meanwhile she tried to strip of her clothes as fast as she could but it all felt too suffocating. She won’t wear jeans for a while after this. After many attempts to stay still she collapsed with her underwear only on the bed, a slight wind hitting her skin. Her chest rose up and down, feeling better with the freshness that relieved the pain. She felt disgusted by her own temperature and sticky body so she was quick to take a shower, didn’t even check the time. 

She soon found out twelve missed calls by Jackie, which made Crystal gasp in surprise, should she be worried? She took that as a chance to look at the clock, not really worrying about possible classes as today was completely free. 10AM. She slept less than usual, but in her conditions she was satisfied with the amount.   
While heading to the cafeteria to have some sugar down her bloodstream, she called her friend, who picked up quite fast.

_«Jac-»_

_«Crystal oh my god finally! Listen we really need to talk about yesterday»_  
She could feel the girl susurrate which made the curly one raise an eyebrow suspiciously before humming in agreement.

« _Do you want to meet or are you busy?»_

_«I’m heading to the cafeteria alone so yeah I’m like super busy!» she snorted while shaking her laugh away, Jackie smiled._

_«I’ll be there in two minutes but I’m not sure how much time we have before Jan or others come»_  
The persian girl continued, biting her lip in frustration and anticipation. Her hand was clenching against the phone and her heart was pounding inside her out of anxiety. Jackie was sitting on her girlfriend’s bed, while she was in the shower. However, she could sense that her vocal chords were being way too loud. Or maybe she was just paranoid.

 _«It.. just feels wrong, but see you soon_ » She muttered insecure, lingering the last word for a while before ending the call.   
Her—kissing—friend trailed off her breath before joining her lips quietly and staring at the ebony reflection in her grasp.

Crystal was in the wrong. If Jackie was a murderer then the other one was her partner in crime. This situation felt vulgar, Jaqueline sneaking to see her crush while stabbing her lover’s back? Atrocious.

Their eyes found each other and the dark haired girl moved her arm across the place, signaling to join her presence. So Crystal accomplished.   
“Hey” her pronouncement cracked, while an awkward grin appeared. 

“Hey” she retorted, taking a seat.

“So...about yesterday?” Crys shifted her head to one side, just like a puppy would and questioned her speech.

“Yes uhm, it was sorely a mistake, I shouldn’t have asked you to do such thing. I shouldn’t have even thought about it. I love Jan with all my heart and even if I do appreciate you—your whole being—I can’t see myself with no one except Jennifer”

Her interlocutor blinked twice, before defusing the tension with a joke.  
“Does everybody here have a short version of their name?” 

Jackie scoffed between teeth, hand reaching to stroke the other’s closing the distance.

“I’m happy you thought about it thoroughly, you guys are made for each other. I’m not gonna lie, your confession will always linger in my mind but I don’t plan on treating you differently. Unless that’s what would help you get over the attraction towards me?”

She shook her head vigorously.  
“No, I don’t want things between us to get weird. But...I understand if it can sometimes become uncomfortable to you. I just want to be your friend Crystal Methyd”

“So be it, you won’t get rid of me anytime soon. But hear me out, if you will ever tell Jan about what happened and your confusion with emotions...there’s a big chance you guys will break up”

Tension. Again.

“I’m all about being honest with your partner but this would tear her apart and probably create a break between you for months...I don’t think pain is what you need”

“What if she discovers it in another way?”

“Jackie we were all alone, if you and I shut up there’s no way she will find it out. Let’s bury our mistake okay? That meant nothing. You love her”  
She squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
Part of her knew she was actually being selfish, she couldn’t stand her group split or Jan absolutely hating her. She was trying to protect herself and her friendships, pretty lame.

“Now that you said it she will disclose the case for sure” she giggled.

“No thank you I don’t want her to murder me. Lesbians are dangerous”

They joked around for a while, weirdly not a single one of them coming to the table, Crystal was ready to pretend everything was normal and with an innocent nature.  
But maybe she spoke too soon as someone approached her and it wasn’t who they expected.

“Crystal, can I talk to you for a second?”  
She looked up to find a well put girl, her fashion sense made her gulp.  
The iranian girl turned around fulfilled with confusion and doubts, she never interacted with Gigi’s group of friends therefore it was quite odd.

“Uhm...and you are?”  
Jackie kicked her under the table shaking her head negatively, to which the curly haired female moaned in pain before looking at the gorgeous student standing still, she was smiling and it felt so heart warming despite her rigid appearance.

“Nicky, Nicky Doll” her arm distented and Crystal was quick to jump up and shake it as if she was hypnotized by the dazzling girl in front of her.

“Well you already know me, what can I do for you?” she questioned maybe a little too formally seeing the other reacting with a snort and a hand covering her mouth.

“Why don’t we talk in front of a coffee? My treat” 

“Well I don’t see why should I turn down something free...Jackie are you okay if..”  
Her sentence was trailed off in a hopeful expression of her understanding the message. She smiled and nodded.

“I will wait for Jan here, go on and have fun!”  
She jokingly blew out a kiss which Crystal took and throw it away in the air, before remembering Nicky was watching the scene.

“Uh sorry about that” she giggled and the platinum girl shook her hands reassuringly.

After awkwardly ordering they sat down far away from Jackie who shared a table alone while checking or pretending to check something on her cellphone. Crystal gazed at her in pity, feeling remorse about stooding her up. She played with the edge of her papercup that contained mocha coffee, just to playfully match it with her skin tone.  
Nicky snapped her out of it and made sure they created a good eye contact so it felt more friendly.

“I don’t want to have too much of a small talk so I’ll be quick, don’t worry. There’s a party tonight and my group of friends heard you got some stuff that could be useful, I was wondering if I could buy it from you”  
The french blonde extolled with her particular heart melting accent. After finishing she waited for a reaction from the other one, who just stared at her surprised.

“I’m sorry, but who exactly told you this information? I’ve been here since one week”  
She pointed out perplexed and took a sip of her flavorful beverage.

Nicky gesticulated while explaining.  
“Gigi Goode, she’s my best friend. She knows everything about anyone so don’t be so startled” 

Crystal hummed. She didn’t sell nor smoked anything since she has arrived to Los Angeles so she assumed Goode did some investigation about her past in Missouri. Was spreading her previous life a way to assert dominance? She thought this was her way of warning her of what she was capable of doing.

“Do you need weed? Cause that’s the only thing I possess”  
She whispered unintentionally while looking at the blonde.

“Yes, why don’t you come tonight and we’ll settle things there? You can bring your friend over there or whoever you want”

Her eyesbrows sulked in.  
“Is this a trap to get me arrested or something? It won’t work, it’s legal anyways”

Nicky sweetly laughed, she had a tendency to mask her smile which disappointed Crystal as she thought her pointy canines were really endearing.

“Honey don’t be so paranoid, we just want to have fun. You don’t have to come if you don’t feel safe though. I know you had some sort of problem with Gigi but I promise you she didn’t plan anything”

Methyd puckered her lips to one side, reflecting on what to do. She figured out some fun wouldn’t hurt her, she used to be very social and getting stoned with other people sounded nice. Just like the good old times.

“Deal, I’ll come. Where though?”

“Give me your number and I’ll text you the location and everything”  
She recalled while showing a welcoming smile and getting out her phone.

So Crystal reluctantly took it in her hands and typed in.  
“Do you want me to save myself as «drug dealer» or is my name okay?”  
She kept a serious expression before erupting into giggles with her thumbs still waiting in the air.

“Just put «jolie bouclée»”

There were a few seconds of silence before Crystal let out a questioning sound, wondering what that sentence meant.

“It sort of means «cute curly head»”

She couldn’t control the forming smirk before shaking her head and just typing it in english, in disbelief at her words. She proceeded to hand it back and stood up, picking up her cup still filled with boiling coffee.

“Careful, people might mistake you for gay if you say stuff like that”

Nicky smiled while looking at her screen with the contact name, before meeting eyes with her new dealer.

“In your dreams”

Crystal snickered and walked away, questioning herself if everybody there saw flirting as friendly or as common stuff. Especially with the same sex. It could be a problem since there were some gullible people capable of easily getting led on.  
Totally not Crystal.


End file.
